Enamorandome de ti
by Sukimine
Summary: Esta historia és sobre el gran amor que surgirá entre Sesshomaru y Kagome, pero Naraku no se quedara quieto ante tal oprtunidad de hacer daño al Hanyou, a la Miko y al Taiyoukai... Capi 6 Subido!
1. Capitulo 1

Bueno... este ha sido el primer Fic que he hecho de Kagome y Sesshomaru, el cual tambien publique en CemZoo. Espero que les guste. ^^

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Introducción:**

Esta historia trancurre en la época Sengoku, en el Japón, un grupo de lo mas extraño se a reunido para recuparar los fragmentos de la Shikon no tama, el grupo esta formado por un Hanyou, una Miko, una Youkai Taijiya, un Kitsune, un Mononoke y un Monje, viajan con un unico objetivo, matar a su gran enemigo, Naraku, el cual tiene en su poder la mayoria de fragmentos de la Shikon, pero esta historia no se limita solo a eso... hay mas... mucho mas.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 1: **

Nuestro grupo se dirige hacia el pueblo de la anciana Kaede, con un gran regusto a derrota, tras la batalla contra Naeaku, el se escapo y no pudieron hacer nada, el Hanyou, mientras caminaba, recordaba lo sucedido.

**Flash back**

- ¡Naraku, esta vez me las pagaras! -gritó el Hanyou peliplateado empuñando a Tessaiga.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha, porque estas tan molesto conmigo... es que acaso recuerdas algo que pasó en el pasado, algo relacionado quizá con la Miko llamada Kikyo? Ah... ¿Es que paso algo? -dijo este burlón, lo que hizo que el ojidorado se saliera de sus casillas.

-Grrrr... ¡Sabes perfectamente que paso, todo fue culpa tuya!

-¿Si fuera así que pasaría, a caso me matarías? ¡No me hagas reír!

Entonces, el ojirojo ataca al peliplateado con sus tentáculos por sorpresa, pero el logra esquivar antes de que le dieran, desenvolvió a Tessaiga, la cual se cubrió de cristales, entonces agita la espada y miles de cristales salen despedidos y dan de lleno al azabache.

-¡Maldito seas Inuyasha! Me las pagaras..; -Dijo con un hilo de voz, ya que los cristales le dificultaban la respiración.

De repente se escucha una voz que gritaba a lo lejos:

-¡Inuyasha! -gritó una conocida voz.

-¡Hey Kagome, Miroku...! ¿Dónde esta Sango y Kirara? -preguntó al no ver los nombrados.

-Están luchando con Kohaku -anunció la azabache con tristeza.

-Entiendo...

Ella cogió su arco y disparó un flecha purificadora, pero Naraku despareció en una cortina de nube venenosa antes de que le alcanzara la flecha y huyó. La Miko, decepcionada consigo misma, balbuceo:

-Inuyasha, lo siento mucho, si en vez de entretenerme tanto hubiera disparado antes la flecha, ahora Naraku estaría...

El nombradi no le dejo acabar la frase, ya que jaló a Kagome del brazo y la empujo hacia el para susurrarle:

-No te preocupes, Kagome, algún día conseguiremos eliminarle... pero no te culpes por no haberle dado con la flecha, lo importante es que estés bien y no te haya pasado nada...

Mientras pronunciaba estas ultimas palabras, Inuyasha abrazaba mas fuerte a Kagome.

-Inu...yasha... -musitó ella correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Perdonad... pero tendríamos que ir a buscar a Sango, acordaos que se quedo luchando con su hermano Kohaku.

-¡Es verdad! -gritaron el Kitsune, el Hanyou y la Miko.

En ese mismo instante, apareció una sombra de una cortina de humo, era la silueta de una mujer acompañada de un gran mononoke, entonces gritaron todos a la vez:

-¡Sango!

-¿Estas bien Sango? -pregunto la ojichocolate acercandosele preocupada.

La nombrada con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos dijo en voz baja:

-No te preocupes estoy bien... al menos esta vez Kohaku no ha hecho ninguna tontería...

-Me alegro que al menos no haya cometido mas crímenes... no te preocupes Sango, recuperaremos a tu hermano.

-Eso espero..; vamos Kirara, mejor volvamos al pueblo de la maestra Kaede.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y sin pronunciar palabra la siguieron.

**Fin del Flash back**

Una vez llegaron al pueblo, la Miko decidió volver a su época, ya que le tocaban exámenes y tenía que estudiar, y así, de paso, descansaba y se relajaba, Inuyasha y los demás se quedaron en el pueblo también descansando, pero, nadie se daba cuenta de los acontecimientos que estaban a punto de ocurrir... los cuales marcarian sus vidas definitivamente.

**CONTINUARA...**

¿Que pasara en el proximo capitulo? ¡Tendreis que esperar!


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclamer: Ya saben, los personajes que aparezcan (menos los inventados por mi) pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a Rumiko-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

- bla bla - : Dialogos

"bla bla" : Pensamientos

^-^-^-^: Cambió de situación.

- - - - - - - : Pasa el tempo

$%&$%&$%& : Comienza el capi

$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&

**Capitulo 2: No quiero sufrir mas...**

Después de la derrota que sufrieron, Kagome quiso regresar a su casa, ya que recordó que allí ahora seria época de exámenes, ella explicó que estaría unos tres días. Todos no tuvieron ningún inconveniente, todos menos cierto Hanyou de cabellos plateados...

-¿Porque tienes que irte a hacer esos exámenes? ¿Acaso són más importantes que nuestra misión?

-Por ahora no sabemos nada de Naraku, y todos necesitamos descansar, además también quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia y amigos. -respondió la Miko molesta.

-Venga Inuyasha. tiene razón, ella tendría que estar también con los de su época. -dijo Miroku intentando hacer entrar en razon al Hanyou.

Él, al escuchar que le daban la razón a ella, se tumbo dandole las espaldas y dijo:

-¡Esta bien! ¡marchate!, pero en tres días tienes que estar aquí.

-¡Gracias! -respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

El Hanyou se sonrojó a mas no poder, no volteo a ver como se marchaba porque sino sus amigos notarian el rubor que ahora mismo ocupaba sus mejillas.

^-^-^-^

Una vez en su época, lo primero que hizo es darse un buen baño de agua caliente, ya que allí, normalmente se bañaba con agua del río, si no era que Miroku engañaba a unos señores ricos o encontraban unas fuentes termales, después de eso cenó y se acostó. Al día siguiente, fue al instituto, mientras caminaba se encontro con sus compañeras de clase:

-¡Buenos dias! -saludó con su caracterisitica sonrisa.

-¡Hola Kagome! Hacia tiempo que no te veiamos, ¿que tal tu ernia discal?

-¿Mi que? -preguntó ella con cara de que le hubiesen hablado en una lengua extraña.

-Tu abuelo nos dijo que estabas en el hospial por no se que de la columna vertebral.

-Ah... si... jeje... por cierto, ¿cuantos días duraran los examenes?

-4 días -respondió Yuka

"Vaya... le dije a Inuyasha que estaría tres días... ¡bueno por un día mas no pasara nada!"

- - - -

Pasan los días y la mañana del cuarto dia, en la epoca feudal se podia ver a un Hanyou muy nervioso:

-¡Dijo que estaría tres dias! ¡Ahora mismo me marcho a traerla para aca!

Inuyasha salió de la cabaña de un salto y corrió dirección al pozo, pero al pasar cerca del árbol sagrado sintió la olor de Kikyo, cambio de dirección y se dirigió hacia el origen de la presencia, la encontró allí, recostada en el Goshinboku con las serpientes cazadoras volando a su alrededor:

-Hola Inuyasha

-Kikyo...

-Sentí la presencia de Naraku y fui hacia el origen, vi signos de batalla, inspeccione el lugar y encontré una flecha de Kagome... ¿qué pasó?

En ese instante, la Miko del futuro volvió de su época, al salir del pozo vió unas extrañas luces en la zona del Goshinboku y entonces pensó:

"Que extraño... ¿Inuyasha aun no me ha venido a buscar? Y esas luces... son iguales que las de Kikyo, no será que..."

La azabache con una mirada de preocupación se dirigió hasta el árbol sagrado y los vió, a Kikyo e Inuyasha conversando, se escondió detrás de un árbol, el Hanyou no sintió ni su olor ni su presencia, ya que estaba concentrado en pasar el rato con Kikyo, el acabó de explicar lo que pasó en la batalla y Kikyo añadió:

-Vaya, ella como siempre con sus meteduras de pata... era de esperar. -dijo con sarcasmo y con cierto tono de burlo.

Entonces el dijo impulsivamente sin saber que eran escuchados:

-No me importa Kagome, ¡la que me importas mas eres tu! Porque yo te quiero y no permitiré que te enfrentes con aquel salvaje de Naraku. -le expresoó mientras la abrazaba protectoramente y despues sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso.

Kagome se giro antes de que pasara, caminó unos metros en silencio, para no interrumpir, y después salió corriendo.  
Mientras corría miraba hacia el suelo con el flequillo tapándole los ojos, estaba llorando, no se podía creer lo que Inuyasha había dicho:

"No me importa la Kagome, ¡la que me importas mas eres tu!"

Ella estaba muy triste, corría sin mirar adelante, hasta que choco con algo, más bien con alguien, cayó al suelo, miró hacia arriba, vio a un Youkai de ojos ambares y frios, rostro apuesto, con cabellos plateados largos y brillantes.

-Sesshomaru -susurró con miedo al encotrarse con aquel Youkai despiadado

-¿Sabes donde esta el apestoso Hibrido de Inuyasha? -preguntó con autoridad, ignorando las lagrimas de la mujer.

-No lo se... -contestó girando la cara para evitar que viera nuevas lagrimas que se asomaron por aquellos chocolateados ojos.

Naturalmente, noto en seguida que ella estaba mintiendo, pero algo le decia que por mucho que la amenazara o incluso la torturara, no le diria nada.

"Seguramente la muñeca de barro otra vez" -pensó el con burla.

-Ya me sirves tu humana, ven quiero hablar contigo. -más que una petición parecía mas bien una orden, y mejor no desobedecerla, sabia lo que le podia pasar.

Se limpió las lagrimas y le siguió hasta un lago rodeado de árboles, el claro que habia encima del lago lo iluminaba dandole belleza, el se sentó, los reflejos de la luz del sol del lago en el rostro de Sesshomaru resaltaba mas su belleza.

"Que bello se ve asi, ahora que lo pienso... es la primera vez que hablo con Sesshoumaru sin que se este peleando con..."  
Entonces Sesshomaru habló:

Sentí la olor de Naraku, fui hacia donde era mas intensa y encontré un campo de batalla, en el había vuestra olor, ¿qué pasó exactamente?

-Es una historia muy larga...

-Tengo tiempo, siéntate.

Ella se sentó en el árbol que había al lado de Sesshomaru y se lo explico todo, una vez acabó el peliplateado se levantó y dijo:

-Bien, adiós, solo una ultima pregunta, ¿Por qué llorabas en el bosque?

La mirada de Kagome se entristeció y el dijo:

-No me lo expliques si no quieres tampoco es que me importe, aunque ya me lo imagino.

Ella le miro, le sonrió y le dijo:

-Gracias por preguntar.

Aquella sonrisa que le dedicó, impacto en Sesshomaru de alguna manera, no sabia como pero le había afectado su pensamiento fluyó:

"Su sonrisa es cálida, es como la de Lin... pero no exactamente igual, la suya és de una mujer..."

De repente interrumpió estos pensamientos con otros mas fríos:

"Como puedo pensar eso de una humana, ¡pero que me pasa!, yo el gran Sesshoumaru, Lord de las tierras del Oeste, pensando eso de un ser inferior."

-Adiós -dijo secamente desapareciendo en la espesura del bosque.

A la azabache ya se le había pasado un poco el disgusto, pero estaba resentida con el Hanyou, preferió ocultarlo, regresó a la cabaña donde estaban sus compañeros:

-Hola ya he vuelto -dijo ella con una calida sonrisa.

-Hola Kagome ¿que tal te ha ido?- Preguntó Sango

-Muy bien ya he acabado los exámenes.

-¡Has estado mas días de los que dijiste! -reclamó Inuyasha!

-Mejor duermo ya, estoy muy cansada. -dijo ignorando al Hanyou, ni siquiera le miro.

Shippo comentó a Miroku y Sango:

-Esta muy extraña... ¿que creéis que le ha pasado...?

-Lo mas extraño es que Inuyasha no volvió con Kagome cuando fué a buscarla -añadió Miroku

-Y si Kagome vió a Inuyasha con... -dijo Sango preocupada.

-Es posible...

-Mañana intentaremos descubrirlo...

La azabache se quedo dormida en seguida, en su mente solo residia un pensamiento.

"No quiero sufrir más"

**CONTINUARA...**

¡¡REVIWS, REVIWS, REVIWS!!


	3. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha, ni Kagome ni Sesshomaru me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados de Rumiko-sensei sin fines de lucro.

- bla bla - : Diálogos

"bla bla" : Pensamientos

^-^-^-^: Cambió de situación.

- - - - - - - : Pasa el tempo

$%&$%&$%& : Comienza el capi

$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&

**Capitulo 3: Unos sentimientos cambiados e inesperados:**

Esa noche soñó con Inuyasha, estaba con Kikyo, volvió a escuchar aquellas palabras, "No me importa Kagome, ¡la que me importas más eres tu!", sentía mucha tristeza en su sueño,

"lo único que quiero es dejar de sufrir"

Ese fue su ultimo pensamiento en el sueño, ya que, los rayos del sol de la tranquila mañana, bañaban su rostro haciendo molestia en sus ojos, era una hermosa mañana, todos estaban despiertos menos Shippo, que estaba durmiendo junto a ella en su saco de dormir, salió del saco con mucha delicadeza, ya que no quería despertar aquel pequeño que dormía placidamente.

Salió de la cabaña, lo primero que vio era a Inuyasha sentado en una rama de un árbol, él aun no se percató de su presencia, Sango y Miroku estaban sentados al lado del río, Miroku estaba sobandose la mejilla, así que Kagome supuso que había vuelto a poner la mano donde no debía, se dirigió hacia ellos:

"No quiero que lo que paso haga que les preocupe, mejor no decir nada, además... fui yo quien decidió permanecer al lado de Inuyasha... no tengo derecho a ponerme así..."

Pensó sin darse cuenta de que ponía una cara muy triste, ni tampoco se dio cuenta de que el Hanyou se había puesto delante suyo, mirándola con sus ambares ojos y preocupación por lo que le había pasado a aquella chica, que siempre sonreía con aquella cálida sonrisa, la cual parecía que en un día nublado resplandeciera el sol. Cuando la chica se percató, ya estaba justo delante suyo, topándose con sus ojos ambar y este le preguntó con preocupación:

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome...? desde ayer que te vi muy extraña...

Ella se armó de valor, sonrió, y le dijo:

-¿Qué quieres que me pasé? Simplemente estaba pensando –dijo con una mirada triste y con el corazón encogido.

-¿Porqué tienes una mirada tan triste? Eres un chica muy fuerte y no te entristeces fácilmente... -dijo él con una voz suave y linda.

Ella lo único que quería en ese momento es que la dejara de interrogar, si no lo hacia, se pondría a llorar, simplemente le contestó:

-Hoy no me levanté de muy buen humor...

Se fué rápidamente antes que el chico pudiera reaccionar y preguntarle mas cosas, se dirigió hacia Sango y Miroku dejando a Inuyasha con la palabra en la boca, él simplemente la miraba, como si algo le dijera que no continuara cuestionandola, ella en cambio prefirió olvidar lo ocurrido y darle los buenos días a Miroku y Sango con una sonrisa, en cuanto llegó les dijo:

-¡Buenos días!

-¡Buenos días! -contestaron ellos a la vez.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –preguntó la youkai taijiga por el comportamiento que tubo tan extraño su compañera azabache ayer.

-Bien... –contestó sin querer dar mas detalles.

La mañana pasó tranquila, cierto Hanyou esperaba la oportunidad de interrogar a la Miko y saber que la hizo ponerse tan triste, hicieron un descanso cerca del río, la azabache se quedó sola pensando, Sango, Miroku y Shippo, aprovecharon para llevarse a Inuyasha y hablar seriamente con él respecto a lo que pasó el día anterior:

-Inuyasha, queremos que pienses una cosa... –dijo Sango muy seria.

-¿Qué queréis que piense? -Se quejó el peliplateado.

-¿Le hiciste algo a la señorita Kagome que le haya podido molestar?- preguntó Miroku también muy serio.

-¿Algo como qué?

-¡Inuyasha no disimules! ¡Sabemos que ayer no fuiste a buscar a Kagome, sino que fuiste a ver a Kikyo! –gritó Shippo muy enojado.

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Es evidente, fuiste a buscar la señorita Kagome, pero volviste sin ella y cuando la señorita Kagome volvió estaba deprimida.

Él afirmo con la cabeza y dijo:

Es verdad que vi a Kikyo, pero Kagome no estaba allí y si estaba... ¿porqué tardo tanto en volver? ¿qué estuvo haciendo desde ese momento hasta que volvió?

Inuyasha se preocupó, se alejo de ellos y subió a un árbol... pensando...

Mientras tanto...

Una chica de ojos chocolate y cabello azabache, pensaba en que pasó ayer después de ver a Inuyasha con Kikyo:

"Ahora que lo pienso, Sesshomaru se interesó porque lloraba... tan frió que se ve el... que lindo... ¡Un momento Kagome! ¡Estas pensando que Sesshomaru es lindo! Pero que me pasa, me parece que lo de Inuyasha me afectó mas de lo que creía..."

pensaba la chica que estaba al lado del río, mirado su reflejo en el agua...

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Un chico peliplateado, con cabellos largos, ojos ambares y mirada fría, estaba sentado en la sombra de un árbol, mientras que sus acompañantes estaban en el río, pescando alguna cosa para comer. Aquel chico tan lindo estaba pensativo, pensaba en lo que pasó ayer cuando hablaba con la compañera de aquel híbrido:

"No me gustan estos pensamientos, pero he de admitir que su sonrisa es linda... ¡pero no me gusto! Nunca me gustara la sonrisa de una asquerosa humana"

Pensaba Sesshomaru, mientras discutían su orgullo y sus pensamientos. Se canso de estar sentado pensando esas cosas, así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta y disipar esos pensamientos.

-Me voy Jaken, cuida de Lin -anunció con voz severa.

-Si, amo bonito, no se preocupe- afirmó Yaken sin tener mas remedio, ya que ir en contra de las ordenes de su amo, es como llamar a la muerte.

Él Taiyoukai fué al mismo lago donde ayer estuvo hablando con "aquella humana" y dio una vuelta por el lago.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

-¿Kagome donde estuviste ayer cuando yo estaba con Kikyo? ¡Sé que me viste y que no volviste en un buen rato! -dijo el Hanyou sin pensárselo dos veces, eso hizo que Kagome se enojara muchísimo, tanto que incluso se puso roja y comenzó a gritar:

-¡¡Así que sabias que te estaba oyendo, y tu dijiste aquello de que yo no importaba!!

–Espera, Kagome, no es eso... déjame explicarme... -susurró el Hanyou con miedo

–¡¡Y ni siquiera fuste a ver como estaba, claro, Kikyo es mas importante que yo, y encima tienes la cara de decírmelo tan tranquilo!!

Cada vez gritaba mas, estaba muy enojada, hizo una pausa, toma aire y continuo:

-¡¡Inuyasha eres un... eres un... sinvergüenza, no sabes como te odio!!

El Hanyou se estremeció, sabia lo que venia a continuación:

-¡¡No sabes como te odio, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo y abajo... te odio!!

Kagome se fue hacia el bosque murmurando toda clase de insultos, mientras que el Hanyou, estaba literalmente, estampado en el suelo, a duras penas pudo vocalizar:

-Kagome... espera... déjame explicártelo.

Demasiado tarde, Kagome ya había profundizado en el bosque, fué inconscientemente hasta el lago del dia anterior, ya que no se dió cuenta al estar aun insultando por lo bajo a Inuyasha, entonces topó con alguien, era una chico de cabellos plateados, como minimo dos metros de altura y ojos ambares y fríos.

-Vaya humana, parece que me estés siguiendo -dijo una voz varonil y fría.

-Vaya Sesshomaru... no te estoy siguiendo, no te creas tan importante.

Entonces noto una mirada asesina por parte de Sesshomaru, pero estaba mas concentrada en su enojo.

-Ahora si no te importa me voy no estoy de humor –dijo Kagome con un voz que parecía no ser la suya.

-Te vas a ir sin pedirme disculpas –le dijo Sesshomaru en un tono burlón que al darse cuenta, se maldició a si mismo por hablarle así a aquella humana.

-Tienes razón Sesshomaru- le dijo con un voz burlona y también se paró a pensar porque hablaba de esa manera.

Entonces Kagome...

**CONTINUARA...**

¡REVIWS! ¡REVIWS!

Jajaja ¡¡soy mala!! *esquiva un zapato, una luchuga, una col, una docena de huevos y un kilo de tomates * Vale vale lo siento, en cuanto pueda pongo el proximo capi.

¡6 Reviws este capi! No esta nada mal ^^

Contesto Reviws

**C****rystal Butterfly 92:** Si Sessh es hermoso! *baba * ¿Me dices que tal este capi ¿si?

**Angie1791**: Me alegro que te haya gustado! Desde Venezuela ohh ** xD

**Karina** **Natsumi**: Si... es linda

**damalunaely**: Que bien que te encantara! ¿dime que tal este si?

**Sayuri**-**Uchiha**: Sii a mi tambien me encantan los SesshoKago, espero que sigas leyendo!

**Alba**: Gracias por tu comentario y tu interes! Espero que continues leyendo!

Proximo capitulo...

Capitulo 4: El nacimiento de nuevos sentimientos

Espero vuestras criticas, opiniones y tambien propuestas...

Un Saludo:

Att: Suzuki Haruhi.


	4. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha, ni Kagome ni Sesshomaru me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados de Rumiko-sensei sin fines de lucro.

- bla bla - : Diálogos

^-^-^-^: Cambió de situación.

- - - - - - - : Pasa el tempo

$%&$%&$%& : Comienza el capi

$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&

**Capitulo 4: El nacimiento de nuevos sentimientos:**

Entonces Kagome... se colocó las manos en la cintura y le reprochó:

-¡Y tu también, ya que me ofendiste!

Sesshomaru la miro con molesta y certo brillo de diversión, se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa burlona, pero la Miko no la percibió, no entendia porqué, pero su curiosidad por las reacciones de la mujer crecia, haría que siguiera molestandose hasta que comenzara a patalear como una niña pequeña, a veces ni el mismo entendia su forma de pensar, eso si, le encantaban sus ideas.

-¿Por qué tendría que pedirle perdón a una humana?

-¡Por qué eso es lo correcto a hacer, sea humana o bestia!

Contestó Kagome acercandose al Taiyokai, haciendo notoria la diferencia de sus alturas, el Youkai simplemente se limito a mirarla desafiante y decirle:

-¿Por qué no das ejemplo?

-L. s..nt. .o

-¿Que dijiste? No te escuche

Claro que la había escuchado, pero el queria una disculpa en condiciones, alto y claro, no queria simples refunfuños.

-Lo... siento... Sesshomaru.

-Te dejaste otra cosa

-¿Y ahora que pasa?

-A mi nadie me tutea, deberias de dejar de hacerlo, lo digo por tu propia seguridad

Ella alzó una ceja, ¿quien se creia que era? Penso un poco y cayo en la cuenta, era el Lord de las tierras del Oeste, pero... el no esta en sus tierras asi que teoricamente aquí no tiene ningun titulo monariquico.

-Ya se que eres un Lord, pero ahora mismo estas en las tierras del este, y tu eres del Oeste si no me equivoco.

Al Youkai le dio un imperceptible y leve tic en la ceja izquierda, ¡Mierda, tenia razón!, lo habia dejado sin argumentos, las pocas veces que lo habian dejado asi, habia matado o pateado al que habia osado, entonces se le encendió la lucecita, ¿como no habia pensado en eso? Esa humana aprenderia a respetarlo.

-Pero soy un Taiyoukai, un Youkai de alto rango, y tu una simple Miko, no veo el porque del tuteo.

Ahora era ella quien se habia quedado sin argumento, ¡Mierda! Ese Youkai era astuto, cuando creia tenerlo arrinconado, a cambiado el rincon a su espalda, y ahora era ella la que se encontraba entre la espada y la paret, pensaba y pensaba, y no encontraba ningun argumento, habia pasado ya un minuto, él podia observar como la Miko habia hasta cerrado los ojos para concentrarse mejor, la estaba viendo tan vulnerable, tan fragil, tan hermosa... se habia quedado hipnotizado mientras la obsercaba y escuchaba sus acompasada respiración y algunos leves Hmm, hasta que abrió los ojos, se podia ver en ellos resignación, levantó la mirada y la fijo en aquellas orbes ambares que la observaban, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar sus palabras, era una verdad tan grande como una montaña, tenía darle la razón, pero no sabia porque, se habia quedado fija en aquellos ojos que la miraban con frialdad y un poquito de expectación, ahora que se fijaba, estaba muy cerca de él, demasiado quiza, notó como algo frio, seguramente su garra, le sujetaba el menton mientras el rostro ajeno se acercaba, cerro los ojos esperando lo unico que tenía que ocurrir... algo que no sucedió, podía notar su suave aliento acariciandole los labios, y de repente, volvió a sentir la humedad de aquel lago de aguas cristalinas, abrió los ojos, no habia nadie, se habia marchado pero... ¿que habia estado a punto de hacer?

Se fijo mejor en el lago, la otra vez estaba tan mal emocionalmente que no se habia fijado en el, las ramas de los arboles lo cubrian totalmente, excepto en el medio, que habia un pequeño claro en el cual entraban rayos del sol, impactando contra la superficie del agua y creando unos destellos que le daban un aire mistico, la verdad, era precioso aquel lugar, pero no podía quedarse por mas tiempo, tenía que regresar a la aldea, seguramente le estaban esperando sus compañeros preocupados.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Cierto Taiyoukai caminaba juntamente con sus acompañantes, la pequeña Lin, Jaken y Ah-Un, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, como advertencia a sus acompañantes, Lin siempre sabía interpretar estas señales pero el sapo... era otro cantar...

-Amito, puedo notar que esta molesto ¿que le ocurre?

- …

-Etto... Jaken-sama, sera mejor que dejara en paz a Sesshomaru-sama, él...

-¡Calla niña, no molestes! Amito por favor digame que le pasa...

- …

-Amito...

- …

-¿Amo?

El Youkai, harto ya de escuchar a su siriviente, se giró con agilidad y le propinó una patada que lo mandó contra el tronco de un arbol, Lin lo miró de reojo, se lo tenía merecido, ella intentaba avisarle y mira como se lo agradecia, eso le pasa por sapo tonto.

El Youkai mientras tanto pensaba en lo ocurrido hace un par de horas, ¿que le habia ocurrido? ¿Que le había llevado a esa situación? Por supuesto sabía que si la humana le comentaba algo al hibrido de su medio hermano, este lo buscaria para recriminarle, suspiró mentalmente, tener que aguantar al pesado de su hermano no era ni mucho menos algo que quisiera hacer, en cuanto lo hiciera cabrear, lo cortaba por la mitad y listo, un Hanyou menos, pero eso es lo de menos... el problema sería que vendría con esa humana, ¡ni ganas de verla despues de lo sucedido! Casi besa a una repugnante humana, él tenía las Youkai más bellas y bien dotadas postradas a sus pies, y el como macho no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de satisfacer sus instintos, pero... ¡Agh! Preferia no pensar en eso, solo le produciria dolor de cabeza y más preguntas por parte del sirviente más insoportable que tenía, se fijo en el panorama, había anochecido, lo mejor era descansar, a unos cuantos metros podía escuchar con su agudo oido, el mumullo del agua, un rio le venía de maravilla, se dirijió hacia el rio y una vez allí, descansaron.

**CONTINUARA...**

**¿UN REVIEW?**

¡Lo sé! Un capi corto, lo siento mucho pero es que ando falta de inspiración, y entre el castigo, los examenes, los trabajos y mis horas de instituto, no tengo tiempo de escribir asi que gomen-ne.

Bueno gracias por sus reviews, aquí estan contestaditos ^^

**Athena**: ¡Ya actualicé! Me dices que tal te pareció este ¿si?

**Alba:** Dejame adivinar, mmm, ¿eres de Mexico? Dime si me equivoco ¿ok? A mi también me gusta esta pareja, jaja deje a Inu estampado en el suelo, pero la verdad es que tenía ganas de hacerlo, ¡se lo tenia bien merecido! Dime que tal te parecio este mini capi ¿ok?

**Catherine0306: ¿**En serio te llamo la atencion? Wiii *saltitos por toda la habitacion* Si fui bastante mala jajaja *esquiva tomate* EJEM, bueno me dices que tal este capi ¿si?

**Tsuyuka:** Amigaaaaaa *-* Hace muchisimo que no hablamos, te extraño bastante, me encanta que hayas pasado a opinar este capi y por supuesto tus criticas son bienvenidas aquí ^^, e intentado seguir en lo que he podido tus consejos, pero he publicado con el esmero, asi que no me a dado tiempo a repasar el capi, me dices igualmente los fallos aunque esten repetidos ¿si?

**Princserekou:** Hola serekou-chan ¿no te importa que te llame asi verdad? Me tarde un poco en actualizar pero puse esta mini acutualización, me dices que te parece ¿si? Hubo mas Sessho/Kag en este capi jajaja

**Sakura-Gaara-15:** Ya subí el capi, espero que leas, a mi tambien me encanta esta pareja ^^

¡Todo usuario nuevo es bienvenido!

Att: Suzuki Haruhi.


	5. Capitulo 5

Aquí de nuevo, como tengo vacaciones podre actualizar mas seguido, así que sin mas preámbulos os dejo el nuevo capitulo de Enamorándome de ti.

- bla bla - : Diálogos

^-^-^-^: Cambió de situación.

- - - - - - - : Pasa el tempo

$%&$%&$%& : Comienza el capi

$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%

**Capitulo 5: Pensamientos.**

En la orilla de un río de aguas cristalinas, una pequeña niña de unos 9 años, de ojos marrones y cabellos azabaches recogidos graciosamente por una coleta, tenía los pies sumergidos para, con ayuda de su compañero, un Youkai de bajo rango con semejanza a sapo, acorralar a un pez y poderlo pescar. Tras un rato de pasos cautelosos y observación, ella se lanzó al ataque, pero el escurridizo pez se escapó por poco, el sapo entonces con un rápido movimiento lo capturo, pero este al no saberlo coger, se le fue resbalando hasta que finalmente volvió al río. Suspiraron. Llevaban una hora y solo capturaron un pez, uno de los dos se tenía que quedar sin cena, el sapito sabía de antemano que tenía que ser él, mas le valía sino... tendría que asumir consecuencias.

Mientras, un Taiyoukai de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbares, reposaba en las raíces de un árbol con los ojos cerrados, estaba pensando sobre los acontecimientos anteriores, ¿como podía haber tenido semejante tentación? Aquello era inaceptable, él era un Taiyoukai, lord de las tierras del oeste, conocido y temido por su poder, sus dotes de combate y su repudio hacia seres inferiores. Pero de algo estaba seguro, la deseaba, aunque... ¿como no?, él era un macho después de todo, tiene sus instintos y necesidades, y aquella humana no se podía menospreciar físicamente. Pero eso era irrelevante, ya que tenía a sus pies a Youkais bellísimas, no necesitaba satisfacerse con una humana, tenía todo lo que quería. pero en realidad... ¿estaba satisfecho? Basta de pensamientos irracionales por hoy.

Abrió los ojos, vio a su sirviente tumbado mientras la niña comía, con su fino oído pudo escuchar como su estomago se quejaba, no habían pescado suficiente y al final solo la niña pudo comer, mientras ella este alimentada, bien. Su patoso sirviente ya se buscara algo por ahí.

Sintió necesidad de comer, se levantó y con un simple, _cuida de ella_, se marchó a cazar, aquella noche era casi luna nueva, perfecta para ocultarse en la oscuridad.

^-^-^-^-^- - - - - - -^-^-^-^-^- - - - - - -^-^-^-^-^- - - - - - -^-^-^-^-^- - - - - - -^-^-^-^-^

Hermoso día amanece en el Sengoku, todos estaban durmiendo excepto una Miko que se despertó temprano, estaba escribiendo en una nota de papel.

Queridos amigos,

Me marcho unos días a mi época, tengo que atender unos compromisos familiares así que no se preocupen, volveré en unos días.

P.D: Inuyasha, ni se te pase por la cabeza venirme a buscar.

Una vez lista, recogió sus cosas con sigilo y se fue, tenía suerte que ni Inuyasha ni Miroku dormían con ellas, eran quienes tenían el oído mas fino, se encaminó al bosque mirando cuidándose que nadie la hubiera visto, siguió caminando, vio el Goshinboku y recordó las palabras de Inuyasha... ella no importaba la única que importaba era Kikyo, se mordió el labio inferior, ¿como podía ser tan...? suspiró, no podía hacer nada, lo único que le quedaba era olvidarse de él, ya que ella escogió continuar a su lado a pesar que él amara a Kikyo, siguió su camino con la vista baja, llegó al pozo y saltó, siendo envuelta en una luz purpura.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -

-¡¡¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO??!! -gritó furioso Inuyasha mientras con sus manos aplastaba el trozo de papel donde había la nota.

-Ya lo ves, Kagome se fue un tiempo a su época. -contestó latosamente la exterminadora.

-¡¡¿¿QUE SE CREE?? NO SE PUEDE IR ASI COMO ASI!!

-Inuyasha calmate, si se a ido es porque necesita pensar -explicó el monje intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

-¡¡TAMBIEN PUEDE PENSAR AQUÍ!!

-¡Perro tonto! No ves que hiciste algo que le molestó, por eso se fue -gritó el pequeño Kitsune.

-¡TU CALLA!

Le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, donde le salió un chichón, el pequeño se fue a llorar en el regazo de la exterminadora, la cual miro al Hanyou reprochandole, él ignoro por completo la mirada, se levantó y anunció:

-¡Dos días le doy, si se retrasa la voy a buscar!

Suspiraron, no tenía remedio, no sabía darle su tiempo a las personas. Pobre Kagome, la compadecían, tener a alguien así detrás de ti todo el tiempo no debe ser bueno...

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Una chica de cabellos azabache y ojos chocolate estaba comiendo tranquilamente una hamburguesa juntamente con sus amigas, charlaban animadamente hasta que salió el tema...

-Por cierto Kagome... ¿que tal con tu novio celoso y violento? (N/a: Dioos que buena reputación xD)

Ella se atragantó con el batido que estaba tomando, ¿porque siempre tienen que sacar estos temas? Las miró de reojo, todas estaban esperando su respuesta.

-Bien... -contestó ella desganada.

-Eso no sonó muy convincente.

-¿Va mal verdad?

-...

-¡Lo sabia! -contestaron las tres al unisono.

-¿Que te hizo ahora? ¡Explicanos!

-Pues, mas bien que ice yo...

-¿Hum?

Les comenzó a explicar toda la historia, con algunos arreglos de escenario por supuesto, en vez del Goshinboku, fue en un parque, en vez de aquel lago fue en un estanque de hermosos patos, y en vez del olor a su hermano, un conocido suyo los vio, ellas se tragaron la historia como si fuese del todo real.

-Vaya... y encima va recriminándote cuando esta con la otra... ¡Que poca vergüenza!

-¿Pero al final se besaron o no?

-Etto... no porque... le llamaron al celular y tuvo que irse -contestó con una gotita en la cabeza, vaya mentira... si en esa época existieran los celulares...

-Que lastima... ¡Kagome, hazme caso! Quedate con su hermano, se ve mejor tipo que ese tío.

-Mejor tipo dice... se nota que no lo conoce. -pensó Kagome.

-Es que... no se si me gusta... ademas que el nunca estaría conmigo.

-¿Porque?

-Porque a el no le gustan las huma... las japonesas.

-¿Que no le gustan las japonesas?

-No... le gustan las... ¡Las Alemanas!

-Esa familia no es normal...

Vaya con los cambios, si no andaba con ojo podía decir algo que no convenía, la verdad, es verdad que no era una familia normal... el padre que tubo dos hijos con madres diferentes, los hijos que se odian a muerte... lo único en que se parecen es que los dos quieren ser fuertes.

-¡Kagome! Después de una breve discusión hemos llegado a una conclusión, ¡tu pareja ideal es Houjo!

-(Caída al estilo anime) A Houjo le gusto, pero él no me gusta a mi.

-(Suspiros) Kagome... tu vida és un culebrón.

-...-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se metió en la tina, sus amigas siempre estaban igual, siempre se metían en su vida amorosa, se sumergió dejando solo media cabeza fuera del agua, que relajante era aquello, miró por la ventana, luna llena, eso significa que en el Sengoku era luna nueva, la noche de debilidad de Inuyasha, pero esa luna le recordó a alguien más... a su hermano, aquel demonio se identificaba con el color blanco de la luna, la verdad, era bello... pero no podía enamorarse de él, era humana, jamas la amaría, suspiro. ¿Porque siempre le pasan a ella estas cosas? Aunque... puede que si haya un sentimiento de cariño hacía ella en el fondo, ya que había estado a punto de besarla pero... solo había sido un intento.

-¡Kagome, la cena ya esta casi lista! -gritó su madre desde afuera.

-¡Ya voy!

Se levantó de la tina y se envolvió en una toalla, sin que se diera cuenta ya había pasado tres cuartos de hora, el agua ya se estaba enfriando y había quedado arrugada, subió a la habitación, se puso el pijama y bajo a cenar, escuchó a su hermano diciéndole que tenía una llamada, cogió el teléfono, era una de sus amigas.

-¡Kagome! Revisando tu lista de pretendientes...

-¿Tengo una lista de pretendientes?

-¡Escucha! Resulta que me había descuidado a uno, aquel que siempre dice que tu serás su mujer, lo he psicoanalizado a partir de lo que me has explicado sobre él y he llegado a una conclusión, ese es tu candidato ideal. Invitale a que salgan un día o algo, pero espabilate o te lo quitaran.

Suspiró latosamente, ¿es que no la dejaran en paz?

-Muy bien... lo que tu digas... nos vemos, adiós.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Él amanecer del tercer día, los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana abierta, podía sentir el aire primaveral entrar por la ventana, que extraño... juraría que la había cerrado, abrió los ojos y vio borrosamente a alguien de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbares.

-¿Sesshomaru? -susuró ella dudosa.

**CONTINUARA....**

**¿REVIEW?**

Lo sé, lo sé, eso no se hace, pero es que hasta aquí lo dejo, no se preocupen que pronto actualizo.

**Reviews:**

**Karina Natsumi: **Bien te pareció lindo pero... ¿la próxima vez podrías poner algo mas en el review no? Igualmente gracias por leer.

**Artemisav: **Este és mas largo, espero que te guste ^^

**Athena: **Bueno... si tienes paciencia tendrás el beso.

**Chie Abi: **Que bien que te encantara ^^ haber que te parece esta continuacion :)

**Goshi:** Sii acerté jaja, analizaste muy bien las situaciones, vas muy bien encaminado, no te equivocas, a ver que tal este capi.

**Love10:** Hola! Ya subí, espero que te guste ^^

**Damalunaely: **Si, pronto empezara la bueno de la historia jajaja, sigue leyendo!

~Hasta la próxima actualización~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer:**Ningun personaje de Inuyasha me pertenece, sino, tendría un museo montado para admirar a Sessho, pero pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a Rumiko-sensei.

- bla bla - : Diálogos

^-^-^-^: Cambió de situación.

- - - - - - - : Pasa el tempo

$%&$%&$%& : Comienza el capi

$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$

**Capitulo 6: Reflexiones.**

-¿Sesshomaru? -dudó ella mientras intentaba aclarar su borrosa vision.

-Continua duermiendo -respondió él y ella al reconocer esa voz, la obedeció.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¡Kagome, Kagome! -llamaba una voz desesperadamente.

-Mmm... no me molestes... -respondió ella adormecida.

-¡Despierta ya marmota! -gritó él harto.

-¡Osuwari! -plaf, Hanyou al suelo -¿!Que quieres ahora, no ves que estoy durmiendo!?

-¿Porque no parabas de decir el nombre de Sesshomaru?

-Pues... esto... un momento... ¡y a ti que rayos te importa! Yo sueño y digo lo que quiero.

-¡Pues claro que me importa! Baka.

-¡Osuwari! -otra vez perro al suelo- ¡No, no te importa! Y ahora si me disculpas, me voy a desayunar -respondió ella con la cabeza bien alta.

-Un momento... Ka-Kagome... -gimió el Inu en el suelo.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

-¡Kagome! Tu amigo perro ha venido a verte -dijo entusiasmado el puqueño.

-Lo sé Souta... ya lo he notado -respondió ella cansadamente.

-¿Habeis vuelto a pelear?

-Algo asi...

Entro en la cocina y dió los buenos dias, su madre estaba en lod fogones de cocina preparando el desayuno, el abuelo lo saludió energeticamente y comenzó a explicarle una historia de las suyas, que venía acompañada de un amuleto que queria poner a la venda...

-Este abuelo nunca cambiara... -pensó la Miko resignada.

Souta se sentó a su lado y escuchó atentamente las historias del abuelo, abriendo de vez en cuando los ojos fascinado, él siempre se creia las historias que le explicaba, por muy increibles que fueran, finalmente el desayuno estubo listo y comieron tranquilamente. Como hechaba de menos la serenidad de un hogar, le encantaría tener un lugar asi en la epoca feudal, pero aquella epoca estaba llena de peligros... de aventuras... en cierta manera le gustaba que fuera asi, porque hacía una parte de su vida emocionante, por eso siempre queria volver, por eso y por... no, era mejor no pensar en él, tenía que esquivarlo por unos dias y despues olvidarse de él, al fin y al cabo, a quien amaba de verdad era a Kikyo y no a ella, tendría que dejarle las cosas claras.

Despues de desayunar, se duchó y se vistió, cogió la mochila amarilla, que ahora estaba vacia, y la llenó de utensilios utiles y viveres para el viaje, no se descuidó nada, ni siquiera de él, al fin y al cabo él no tenía la culpa de amarla a ella, peor sería que fueran novios o algo asi y supiera que en realidad ama mas a otra persona que ella, se sentiria como una egoista... y ella no era de esas.

-Creo que ya esta todo -dijo ella haciendo un repaso mental.

-De comida esta todo, hice una pequeña lista para que no se nos olvidara nada, y esta todo.

-Pues bien... en ese caso... me marcho.

-Cuidate hija, y mandales recuerdos a tus amigos de mi parte.

-De acuerdo -respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Fué a la casita del pozo y vió al Hanyou recostado en la puerta esperandola, la miró y se acercó a ella, cargando con su pesada mochila, siempre tan servicial con ella... pasaron por la puerta y se fueron de nuevo a aquella epoca llena de aventuras...

**CONTINUARA...**

¿REVIEW?

Si lo se, tardé mucho y es muy corto, pero este capitulo lo queria hacer sobre los pensamientos de Kagome, los que tenía ya claros, sobre sus sentimientos... etc.

Bueno aquí la contestacion de Reviews:

ISYLU: ¡Gran amiga! Gracias por pasarte, esta historia empieza un poco como Amores Entrelazados, pero el desarroyo es distinto, disfruta de la historia ^^

Hitomi: Jajaja, lo deje alli sorry :P, ya lo continue, espero que te guste esta continuacion y me dejes Review ^^

Chie Abi: Me alegro de que te gustara, lo deje un poco confuso eso de si Sesshomaru fue a esa epoca o no ¿sera un sueño? ¿o fue de verdad? Jijiji.

Alinita28: Sorry por no hacer esta continuacion larga, prometo hacer una super continuacion mega larga que tengas que estar horas leyendo (nah, exageré un poco xD) Otra seguidora... yupi!! Espero que te guste esta continuacion ^^

XiO: Jaja, gracias por dejar tu Review, me motivan a seguir escribiendo, espero que esta continuacion tambien te guste^^ yo tambien adoro esta pareja, intento que Sessho no este muy Ooc, sino pierde la gracia.

Damalunaely: Jajaja, ¿que te parecio? ¡Fueron los dos! XD, eres de las pocas lectoras que han ido siguiendo este fic, me alegro de tener a alguien tan fiel como tu ^^

Azul: Dime que te parecio este capi ¿si?

Lov3Sesshomaru: Jaja, sii son unas chismosas, pero quieren que Kagome no se quede solita la pobre :P, espero que sigas dejando Reviews ^^

Y gracias a todos aquello lectores que leen y no dejan Review, al menos se pasaron ^^

**Nota Importante: **A partir de ahora contestare los Reviws por el correo electronico, por tanto a los que no estan registrados si quieren que les conteste el Review les agradeceria que me dejaran su e-mail ^^

De nuevo gracias por leer y disculpen la tardanza.

¡Hasta la proxima actualización!


End file.
